


Diddly Darn

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Squabbling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Three adult men have an argument, like adults.





	Diddly Darn

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me fill the SilverFlintHam prompt for "Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute!" XD

“No, you absolutely do not get to use Marcus Aurelius to sway my opinion in any way,” Silver declared whilst gesticulating wildly enough to hit something with his crutch. Several somethings, in fact, and possibly a someone as well. “You are about as far away from being a true adherent of Stoicism as I am from being a true adherent of the Buddha.”

Flint was about to come up with a sufficiently clever and scathing reply, but Thomas had cut in before he even managed to open his mouth. “Oh, really?” Thomas mused. “I would have thought you to be quite the adherent of the Buddha, given that you have managed to reincarnate yourself a multitude of times in an attempt to escape some sort of _dukkha_ of your own making.”

Silver’s mouth was agape. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute!”

Flint snorted. “Diddly darn? Thomas, I believe he’s managed to reincarnate himself once more, as a true Georgian.”

“Hold your horses!” Silver exclaimed and then bit his tongue while Flint and Thomas suppressed their chuckling. Poorly. “Truly, this is sophistry as it’s finest,” he pronounced with exasperation. 

“You were the one attempting to sway the argument by postulating that one cannot espouse a line of thinking without duly adhering to it himself,” Thomas pointed out calmly. “I need not poke holes in your reasoning, but it already gapes wide enough for me to drive those horses through which you just told me to hold.”

Silver opened his mouth, then shut it and looked pleadingly at Flint. “Is he always like this?”

“Most of the time,” Flint shrugged.

“And you’re attracted to this?”

“You’re only annoyed because you’ve finally met someone you can’t bullshit your way around in circles,” Flint pointed out. “I forget what the genesis of our original argument was, in either case.” 

“That you’re an asshole,” Silver reminded him.

“Ah, yes,” Thomas smiled. “That I cannot controvert.”

“Then you’re an asshole too,” Silver stated turning to Thomas. “I would have at least tried to defend my husband’s honor a _little_ more than that.”

“He’s your husband too,” Thomas pointed out.

“He was your husband first,” Silver retorted.

“That’s… arguable,” Thomas laughed. “If I understand pirate practices, once you were voted his quartermaster, you entered into a legal contract with him, essentially marking you as husbands.”

“That is totally and utterly inaccurate,” Flint pointed out. “You don’t get voted in as someone’s husband!”

“Sometimes you do,” Silver scratched his beard in contemplation.

“Let’s just agree we’re all horrible assholes in this household and go to bed,” Thomas suggested, closing his book with a yawn. He rose and placed a soft kiss on the top of Silver’s head, and then repeated the gesture with Flint.

“Fine,” Silver purred, mollified for the time being, while Flint wrapped his arm around his slender frame.

“I can’t believe you said diddly darn,” Flint whispered against his tiny, mouselike ear.

“Shut up.”

“What even is a diddly darn?”

“I’m not letting you touch my dick tonight.”

“Your loss,” Thomas’ voice descended from the top of the stairs.


End file.
